


Hail to the...Queen?

by Queer_Zombie



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Bowsette is cute! CUTE!!!, F/F, Girl On Girl, If people dont like this ill go back to the rice fields, Late to the trend, first fic, hot stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Zombie/pseuds/Queer_Zombie
Summary: Mario has been defeated, Bowser has won and Peach is at the mercy of his captorBut will a mysterious mushroom make the princess have a change of heart?Read to find out!





	Hail to the...Queen?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on a certain internet board, i decided to make up my mind and write some more so here's my first work

Rumbling could be heard from every corner of the Koopa castle, sounds of jumping, stomping and groans of pain resonated through the hallways, and in a room on the top of a tower a young and beautiful princess was there, waiting for her mustached champion to prove himself once again victorious against the evil King Bowser and his minions, Princess Peach was her name and the situation she was in was pretty much a daily occurrence. The giant bipedal lizard would capture her, take her to his lair only to be rescued by Mario mere hours later, again and again, and this time it wouldn’t be as different as the others…  
…or so she thought.

As the minutes passed, the sounds of battle between the two would slowly die down giving Peach hope that Mario has defeated her captor once again, until she heard a noise she didn’t recognized, putting her ear close to the wall to get a better grip of the situation, she could hear it, a loud and long yelp of pain followed by a sound of a small mass plopping on the ground, Peach didn’t want to believe it, she thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her so she just kept herself close to the wall hoping her fears wouldn’t become reality but unfortunately they would. The next thing she would hear are the sounds of gargling lava as if something was thrown into it and a thunderous evil laughter that could shake the foundations of the castle itself.

She couldn’t believe it, Mario, her hero, was defeated, and Bowser has finally won.

Her heart sank as she ran to the big and fluffy bed that was in her prison to cry, all was lost if Mario wasn’t there to save the day and now the whole land was for Bowser to take, she thought to herself why the outcome was different from the others the implications that would fall not only on her but the whole kingdom, but her thoughts were cut short as she could hear big and loud steps coming from the hallway meaning one thing, HE was coming.

Soon after, the wooden door to her room/prison was opened to reveal the mighty King Koopa himself, grinning ear to ear with pride “So I take it that you’ve heard the good news, didn’t you my dear?”

Peach didn’t say anything, her expression of sadness and anger was more than enough of a reply “Oh come on my peachy pie you should be happy! I, the great Bowser, have finally got rid of that pesky plumber!”

A momentary silence fell in the room until Peach decided to speak her mind “So what’s your plan now? Enslave my kingdom and afterwards do the same with the others?!”

“Please, who do you think I am? A monster?” He let out a small laugh at his joke something he wished the princess could’ve done too “No my dear, first we’ll get married and then I’ll think of what to do next” Bowser said while putting one of his big claws under Peach’s chin attempting to show his romantic side but however the princess could only scowl at the foul beast  
“But before that…”

At the snap of fingers a couple of koopa troopers entered the room carrying a big gold and pink chest, followed by one of Bowser’s trusted servants, Kamek.  
Once it was lowered in the floor, Bowser reached inside of it and took out its content, a pink mushroom with white spots adorned with a small crown, like Peach’s, on top of it.

“Recognize this darling?”

The princess was speechless, how did he managed to stole her precious family heirloom, he now had it on the palm of his hand, most likely with the intention to use its unknown power for evil. “How did you-When did you get that?!”

Kamek smiled mischievously and answered “Oh it was easy, while the boss was busy kidnapping you, some of our soldiers saw a heavily guarded room and break into it, they thought it must have something really valuable if it was so secured”

“And now it’s mine!” the dragon king laughed triumphantly

“You don’t know what it’s capable of!” the princess protested

“Oh but it’s a mushroom and if that red and blue nuisance taught me anything, is that they can make you powerful enough to take on even the mightiest of warriors, like me” Bowser mustered a grin at the last part

“B-But sooner or later its effects will wear off and you don’t want to waste such power so carelessly wouldn’t you?”

Once again the king koopa and its cohort laughed at the pathetic attempt to stop him from eating the mushroom

“You silly girl, we know that, that’s why I casted a very powerful spell so its effects are permanent!” Kamek laughed

“Now if you don’t have any other excuses to say”

With another snap of fingers, the koopa soldiers marched outside the room leaving only Bowser, Peach and Kamek.

“You should be honored Princess, you’re getting front row seats to witness the birth of the most powerful being the world has ever known!”

“Take a good look my wife-to-be, because you’re about to see a new man in a moment”

Before Peach could say anything else, Bowser flipped the mushroom in the air like a coin and in the span of mere seconds it landed in his mouth, swallowing it whole, savoring its sugary sweet taste. And then…nothing happened, minutes passed and each second Bowser was getting more and more impatient, waiting for the effect, if there was any, to happen.

“Kamek, why is nothing happening!?” the king yelled at his servant

“I-I-I-I don’t know boss, it could’ve been a dud or something!” Kamek panicked

While the koopa king was busy yelling at his minion, Peach felt relieved knowing that the mushroom was probably a ‘placebo’ and made Bowser not more powerful than he already was…or at least that’s what she thought.

In the blink of an eye, Bowser’s entire body started to glow white with light, as if the sun itself had taken human form and mere moments later an explosion occurred, leaving a pink cloud covering the room, once it dissipated Peach and Kamek laid eyes on something not even in their wildest dreams could’ve happened.

“Well that’s was weird, I thought I would’ve become more powerful for a moment” Bowser looked at the princess, her face adorned with a heavy blush, and his servant, mouth wide open in disbelief “What’s wrong with you two?”

“S-Sir…look…at yourself” Kamek could barely form words, the sight was too much for his brain to process

Bowser turned around to see himself in the mirror and discovered the reason of such wild reactions, the once mighty and scary king of all koopas, had changed his appearance completely. The red mane that once was his hair was replaced with long and spiky blonde one tied in a ponytail with a small crown resting on the top of his head, his horns were still there on the sides of her head, so were his bushy eyebrows, his once scary lizard-like facial features were replaced with a beautiful face that could be described as delicate yet wicked, his big shell on his back completely banished, his bulky physique was turned into a curvy one, big and healthy breasts and hips that could entice anyone, all of this was wrapped around a black dress similar to the princess’s except this one barely covered his chest area leaving a lot of cleavage exposed.  
For all intents and purposes Bowser was no longer a he but a SHE. After taking a good look to herself the new king, or to be precise, queen looked at the magikoopa with a murderous glare, baring her still intact sharp teeth at him.

“Kamek what did you do?” Bowsette asked to her servant, venom coursing through her words

“K-King I mean Queen I don’t know, it couldn’t have been the spell I swear!” Kamek was sweating bullets at this point, if he could revert back to being an egg, he would’ve already done it

“YOU BETTER FIND A CURE FOR THIS AT THE COUNT OF THREE OR IM GONNA-“ before she could finish threatening her minion Kamek fled from the room at Mach speed , closing the door shut behind him

“When I get my hands on that four-eyed quack I’m going to turn him into target practice for Hammer Bros!”

“Ms. Bowser”

A gentle voice took Bowsette out of her fit of anger, she turned her head to see Peach still blushing face, her angry expression completely gone and replaced with one could described as ‘dreamy’ 

“P-Peach I didn’t want for things to turn out like this!”

For her future wife to see her like this, to see the once strong king take a less threatening form would probably make her object of mockery.

“It’s ok, in fact, I think you look prettier” said Peach cupping one of Bowsette cheeks

This was a first time for Bowsette, Peach has never treated her like this when she was a dragon, she always acted distant or cold towards any sign of affection but now she was the one taking the lead.  
Bowsette took a second to seize Peach’s body and the image of her own, besides a few differences such as her being at least one and a half head taller than the princess, she could’ve sworn she was basically a more wild version of Peach.

Her thoughts were brought down upon hearing Peach sweet voice again “You know, I don’t know why but I feel more safe with you after you changed, like im not so scared of what could happen to me anymore” she hugged the taller woman, resting her head against Bowsette abundant cleavage

“I-I-I like you too baby” stammered the queen, not knowing how to respond at such kind words she reciprocated the hug, wrapping her muscular arms around the princess head  
Peach lifted her head to see Bowsette face to face, blue eyes against similar ones, a sweet smile against a blushed bewildered one. 

Suddenly Peach closed her eyes and balanced on her tip-toes, puckering her lips nearing closer to queen’s face, Bowsette brain was operating at full capacity trying to figure out what to do, everything was going so fast she didn’t have time to react to the situation at hand so she decided to mimic her lover and close her eyes shut and purse her lips bracing for whatever was going to happen next.

Then the Amazonian woman felt a pair of silky and sweet lips on her own, the moment they touched together she felt like she was on the softest cloud in the sky, being able to share something like this with the object of affection after so many years was fulfilling, as the minutes passed so did the kiss, Peach slowly moved her hands from Bowsette’s torso to her neck, deepening the kiss while the queen did the opposite, her arms leaving the back of Peach’s neck to travel to her hips making the space between them even less than before.

Bowsette thought she couldn’t felt any more happy than she did, that is until she noticed something wet and soft on her lips, before she could say anything said object entered her mouth which she immediately identified as Peach’s tongue, Bowsette’s eyes snapped wide open at such sudden move but couldn’t do anything, she felt like her whole body was frozen in place, meanwhile Peach was having fun taking her once chaste kiss into a wilder direction, she didn’t know why she was acting like this, perhaps the fact Bowsette looked like her awakened a narcissistic feeling inside her or perhaps the loss of Mario and the impending threat of the queen now having no rival made her lose her mind, nonetheless she was enjoying every single second of it.

The koopa queen could start to feel like her body was acting on its own, now her tongue was mingling with Peach’s, coiling with each, droplets of saliva escaping from their mouth and landing on her cleavage or in Peach’s case her dress, soft moans and sighs of passion were the only thing that could be heard in the room, Bowsette brain was basically boiling on her head from the overwhelming heat that she was feeling from such raunchy kiss.

Once she felt the princess tongue lick her pointy and sharp teeth, she almost lost it from pleasure, she tried to quickly release Peach from their embrace but this wasn’t enough to separate them as she clung to the queen’s neck, lifting her in the process, not wanting to end such passionate moment, Peach wrapped her legs around Bowsette’s hips, gripping it as if her life depended on it, such sudden movement from Peach made the woman even aroused than she was before, as their kiss continued so did the girls moans that soon evolved into groans and muffled screams of excitement, Bowsette could feel how Peach legs slowly slipping from their grip made her instinctively reach around and grab the princess buttocks to avoid her fall, sensing such sudden touch Peach interrupted their kiss let out a hearty moan startling her Amazonian lover only to resume shortly after.

But in the end, after a few more moments of passionate make out, Bowsette’s already shaking legs gave up and she was brought down to the fluffy mattress taking Peach along with her, luckily the taller woman landed first with her smaller lover on top of her, the aftermath of their kiss left both girls breathing heavily, face flushed and with a growing desire in Peach to “explore” her soon-to-be ‘husband’ body, unbeknown to Bowsette, the few inches of clothing preventing her chest from being exposed to the cold air have been brought down and only took notice of this until Peach gave them a soft grope.  
The situation was escalating at a rhythm the queen would’ve never imagined, not only she got such a fervent kiss from Peach but by the way she was looking at her, she wanted to experience the ‘honeymoon’ much earlier than Bowsette anticipated.

“Peach, dearie how about if we take this slowly ok?” she tried to reason with the aroused princess to no avail

“But you wanted me for so long and now you’re backing down? Sorry but tonight I’ll repay all the indifference I put you through all this time” giggled Peach, her voice exceeding with lust

The princess started to massage the soft and bountiful mounds of flesh of Bowsette’s chest, much to her initial discomfort, Peach took great pleasure in not only finding out the nipples were hiding inside the breasts but on how to fish them out, the princess lowered her head to the queen’s chest only redouble her pleasure.

Bowsette let out a scream of pleasure once Peach used her tongue trying to free the tiny bumps of her prison while also using her hands to softly squeeze both tits, the once-koopa couldn’t believe how the subject of her affections could’ve hide such wild personality and yet look so innocent in the eyes of everyone but she couldn’t care less, this was the most exciting thing that happened in her short time in this form, not even beating Mario once and for all was this fulfilling.

Peach’s efforts were rewarded as both nipples were finally free, now both rock-hard fleshy pebbles gave her even more tools to please her big lover, without wasting any more time, she brought both breasts together with her palms to rub them together, such movements made Bowsette thought it couldn’t get any better but she was wrong, Peach maneuvered both fluffy orbs in a way the nipples could graze each other, making the dragon woman felt like a small electric shock coursed through her body, but nothing prepared her for what was coming next. 

Letting out a smile giggle, Peach put her mouth in both fleshy nubs and started to lick them, needless to say this made Bowsette scream in pleasure, eyes rolling a bit to the back of her skull, this only fueled Peach’s efforts, savoring the tasty nipples as if they were lollipops she quickly switched to sucking them as if they were to draw milk but to no such luck. The princess could feel a mighty urge surging inside of her, she needed a release as much as her lover judging from the way she was moaning and screaming, even though Bowsette didn’t know, Peach was rubbing her crotch on the beefy thigh of her newfound love, trying to suppress such fire to no avail, she needed to get rid of said urge one way of the other.

Before she could say anything to her, Bowsette let out a scream so loud, that if it weren’t because her army wasn’t just as scared as Kamek was, they would’ve stormed the room already, Peach took that as a sign of Bowsette reaching an sweet orgasm, letting go of both nipples, not before giving one last hard suck to them, she checked on her lover to see the state she was in and the view she got was more erotic than she could’ve imagined.

Her hair was a sprawled mess, thousands of golden threads spread on the sheets, sweat pouring from every pore and making a tiny puddle in the valley of her breasts, her face more red than a Shy Guy coat; breath, heavy and desperate, her blue eyes glazed with a small hint of tears at the edges of it. Peach couldn’t help but smile at such sight and gave a quick peck on Bowsette’s cheek to snap her out of her afterglow. After she calmed down, Peach came with a proposal.

“Bowsette dearie, I need you, badly” Peach slightly groped her crotch to show how serious she was about the statement “So please, let us show how much we love each other”  
Bowsette couldn’t do anything but response with a slight nod at said proposal.

Sounds of clothes being discarded were followed soon after, leaving Peach completely naked while Bowsette still had her tiny crown and her spiked collar in her neck. Both girls had a chance to seize one another, while Bowsette tried to no avail avert her view from Peach’s attractive physique, the princess took her time to completely check every fine detail of her body. From her toned belly and arms to her not too saggy big breasts she couldn’t wait to taste again, Peach reached to the conclusion that while it looked similar to hers, it was outclassed in every category.

As expected, it was Peach who made the first move, laying on her back, head resting against a soft pillow she beckoned Bowsette to get closer to her.

“W-What should I do now?” asked the inexperienced Amazonian queen, giggling at such cute question the princess told her

“Just lie down and make sure your butt is facing my way”

“Please don’t say ‘butt’ it’s embarrassing”  
Peach couldn’t help but let out another giggle at how silly her lover was, and as soon as Bowsette did as Peach told her, she was met with the sight of the princess precious pink flower, wet with arousal, its lips engorged and yearning to be touched, before the woman could admire more of view she was brought back to reality by the feeling of something slender touching her own flower. 

On Peach’s end she was marveled not only because of Bowsette’s dripping sex but how plump her behind was, feeling a bit tempted to tease but she felt like it would be going too far too soon, settling with toying with her lover’s dripping pussy. Not wanting to feel behind, Bowsette mimicked Peach’s actions and started to gently caress the princess mound, eliciting soft moans from her; the ministrations to each other continued for various minutes, the only thing that could be heard were the amorous sounds and wet noises the couple were muttering.

In an unexpected surge of courage, Bowsette decided to spice things up by bringing her tongue down and savor Peach’s honeypot making the young princess squeal in excitement

“Peach are you ok? Did I hurt you?” asked the queen, worried that she might have done something Peach wouldn’t have liked

“No its ok, in fact I really liked it, can you…keep doing it?” Peach put on her best begging tone to encourage her partner to go on

Bowsette nodded and resumed her actions as she used her tongue to lick her slit, reveling in its alluring taste and making Peach moan over and over again, the princess composed herself and decided to reciprocate the caresses as she began to savor the woman’s petals, as their actions continued so did their experimenting to make their partner feel loved. Peach parted the queen’s floodgates with one hand licked all over while also taking the fleshy petals and sucking them slightly while Bowsette on her end noticed how her princess body jump slightly when she touched a small nub at the top of her crevice and the moment she brought her tongue to it she could feel like Peach was going crazy with pleasure, giving her a sign that whatever she was doing it was working as intended. And so their ministrations continued, their pleasure slowly rising until they both couldn’t take it anymore marking said limit with both rulers screaming each other’s name.

Once they came down from their high, Bowsette slowly crawled to Peach’s side, resting beside her, happier than she has ever been, their peace came to a halt soon after when the princess plead.

“Please, just one more time”

While Bowsette felt like her body was about to give up, she couldn’t say no to her future wife, so she intertwined fingers with her as a sign of approval and braced herself to whatever Peach was planning next

“You just relax there, after all, you deserve it my queen” Peach smiled

Bowsette did as told and kept lying on her back while Peach on the other hand got up positioned herself so she was sitting on the woman’s crotch, feeling how her warm crotch was so close to hers followed by Peach lifting one of Bowsette’s strong legs and putting it on her shoulder, as a final act she began grinding their overflowing slits. It was something so overwhelmingly satisfying for both of them, the way they could see each other blushing faces, the slight jiggle of their breasts as they moved back and forth, something so amazing could only lead to desiring for more of it and so they did, soon enough Peach picked up the pace and started to shake her hips faster, giving them the pleasure they oh-so craved. Peach couldn’t help but be delighted at the sight of Bowsette’s bouncing mounds as she increased her thrusting, while the ex-dragon woman could feel fire hotter than any flame that she has breathed, coursing through her veins and begging for release to calm it.

The sweet melody of sighs and moans adorned the room once more, the bed sheets now stained with sweat and juices, the creaking bed threatening with giving up on the woman above it, all of it didn’t matter to the couple, for them, the only thing that existed were each other and nothing else, wishing it would remain that way forever. But that’s all it was, a wish, as the girls could feel the climax approaching soon and they wanted to spend the remaining time until it basking in each other’s company. Peach tried her best to reach down and plant her lips to her lover’s while managing to remain in that amazing position, luckily the size difference between the two proved to be an advantage as Bowsette merely had to lift her body a little to receive her lover’s kiss dead-on.

They could feel each other’s beating heart in their chests, increasing their beats with each passing second and meaning at any moment they would reach the peak of pleasure yet they didn’t care as long they shared it together…and so they did.

Separating their lips, both girls let out a scream of pleasure, louder than any of the others that were lost to the wind that day. Peach immediately fell from the position she was in to land her head in Bowsette’s soft breasts, the couple was breathing heavily and covered in sweat like they just ran a marathon, shortly after their afterglow was over and their breathing returned to normal Peach just muttered three single words that Bowsette was expecting to hear all day

“I love you”

Once the princess finished her sentence, she drifted to sleep, exhausted from their lovemaking. Bowsette couldn’t help but smile and reciprocate the feeling

“I love you too Peachy pie”

The queen softly hugged the princess keeping her close to her chest, Bowsette didn’t know what to think of today’s events, for one her appearance changed completely, no longer she would be the scary King Bowser that tormented the dreams of the weak nor did she know if her legion of goombas, koopas and such will keep respecting her yet at the same time, she felt happy knowing that somebody loved her, that was the last thought on her mind before she too fell sleep

Bowsette didn’t know what would happen from now on but like she said earlier that day ‘first we’ll get married and then I’ll think of what to do next’

END.


End file.
